


Traumatic Love

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***SPOILERS: Season 3 Snow Day***  Mac finds out that Danny has been hurt and he and Don go to the hospital. I don't own anything you know and am only playing around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traumatic Love

**Author's Note:**

> Mac kinda pissed me off in this episode, just leaving like he did and I thought he should at least *think* about Danny.

Mac walked out of the lab and felt a wave of relief when he saw both Stella and Sheldon were fine. He hugged them both before turning to Don Flack. The detective was smiling but id didn’t make it to his eyes. Mac left Stella to answer questions and moved off to the side. “Talk to me, Don.”

“It’s Danny,” Flack said. “They beat him bad, Mac, and we couldn’t get to him right away. Lindsay took him outta there quick and I had to get to you so I don’t know everything but it’s bad.”

“Let’s go.”

“Hey Mac, where are you going?” Stella shouted.

“Hospital,” he called over his shoulder. “Danny’s been hurt.”

As soon as they were in a vehicle with tinted windows Mac and Don latched onto each other, kissing almost frantically. “I almost lost you both,” Don muttered between kissed. “Love you so much, Mac.”

“I love you too, Donnie,” Mac whispered. “Come on, let’s get to Danny.”  
********************

Danny was in surgery when Mac and Don arrived at the hospital. While Don got as much information as he could, Mac went to find Adam. 

“He saved us, Mac,” Adam said. “He used himself as the target to keep us safe. None of us would be alive if not for Danny. He’s the real hero and I may never get a chance to thank him.”

“Danny’s a strong man,” Mac said. “He’ll come through surgery with flying colors and be back at the lab before you know it. You focus on getting better and I’ll come check on you in a day or so.”

“Thanks Mac.”

Flack was in the waiting room with two cups of coffee. “Are you really okay, Mac?”

“I’m fine, Don, just bruised. It would have been better if my cell phone hadn’t rung when it did,” Mac said. “And I doubt my lab would have such a huge hole in it but everything worked out okay in the end.”

“It was Peyton,” Don said darkly. “When’s she going to get the message anyway?”

“Soon, Donnie, very soon,” Mac replied. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes with a sigh. “What did they say about Danny?”

“All five fingers on his left hand are broken; he’s got head trauma, internal bleeding, broken ribs, bruised kidneys, and a broken nose.”

“According to Adam Danny used himself to shield the others from harm,” Mac said.

“He deserves a medal,” Flack said. “I’ll take care of that as soon as he’s stable.”

“You know the chief will never give any kind of award to a Messer, no matter how well deserved it is,” Mac said bitterly.

“Then he’s gonna have one hell of a fight on his hands.”

“Detectives Flack and Taylor?”

Mac’s eyes snapped open and he was on his feet in a second. “I’m Detective Mac Taylor, Doctor; how’s Danny doing?”

“I was concerned going in but I think we may well be looking at an eventual full recovery. We did have to suture his liver and remove his spleen. Detective Messer will be in the hospital for a while yet.”

“Can we see him?” Flack asked.

“He’s in ICU at the moment,” the doctor said. “You can go in briefly every few hours and we’ll have him in a room tomorrow.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Mac said.

“You know he’s gonna fight the hospital stay,” Flack said as they made their way along the hall. “He’s gonna drive us both nuts.”

Mac grinned. “Like I told him when you were in the hospital after the explosion; just be happy he’s here to drive us crazy.”  
********************

Under the bandages Danny’s skin was as pale as the bed sheets. He was connected to more machines than Mac had seen but he was relieved to see that Danny was breathing on his own so that meant the broken ribs hadn’t damaged his lungs. And the beeping of the heart monitor was slow and steady.

“God he looks awful,” Don said. He sat on the edge of the bed and carefully picked up Danny’s right hand. “Was I like this, Mac?”

“You were worse because they had you on a ventilator for a while,” Mac replied. He rested his left hand on Danny’s forehead. “We’ll make sure the bastards that did this are going to pay, Donnie. They will suffer for what they did to Danny and the others.”

“Take it easy, Mac,” Flack said. “Positive vibes and all that.”

“You’re right,” Mac sighed. “Come with me to the bathroom, Donnie?”

Don’s amazing blue eyes dilated a little as he looked up at his older lover. Mac leaned down and kissed Danny gently. “We’ll be back as soon as they let us, Danny,” he said. “We love you and we aren’t leaving until you’re awake.”

Don kissed Danny just as carefully. “You hurry and wake up, Messer, I gots lots to tell you.”  
********************

There was a family bathroom with a lock but Mac’s sense of honor wouldn’t let him use it, even though he knew what he had planned for Don wouldn’t take long. Mac let himself be pushed back against the wall as Don leaned down, tongue forcing its way into Mac’s mouth. As Mac battled for control of the kiss he pulled Don flush against him grinding their erections together. “Get us in a stall and I’ll blow you,” Mac whispered, nibbling on Don’s ear lobe.

“God, Mac,” Don groaned. It was a tight fit but neither man cared. As Mac dropped to his knees there was a faint jingle from his pocket. “What was that?” Don asked, hissing as his hot cock was exposed to the cool air.

“That’s for later,” Mac replied. He quickly took Don’s erection into his mouth, tongue working as he sucked hard while humming. There wasn’t much time and Mac put every trick he knew to work to bring Don off as quickly as possible while giving him as much pleasure as he could.

“Oh yeah,” Don moaned as he shot down Mac’s throat. “You’re too good at that.”

Mac just grinned as he licked Don clean and then stood, putting his lover back to rights. Don kissed Mac deeply, tongue sweeping through his mouth. “Your turn,” he purred.

“Donnie.” Mac’s hands went automatically to Don’s short hair, carding his fingers through it as Don took him all the way in. “Feels so good.” He was on edge from taking his lover and all the stress from the day. Mac bit his lip to keep from crying out when he came.  
********************

Mac and Don were waiting in the hospital room when Danny was moved in. As soon as they were alone with their lover both men moved their chairs in close to the bed and found a way to touch Danny.

“When’s he gonna wake up?” Don asked, thumb rubbing Danny’s left forearm.

“When he’s ready,” Mac replied. “Did you manage to get anything done when you went out to make that phone call?”

“It seems Adam and the others beat me too it so I just added our support,” Don said.

“He saved their lives,” Mac said kissing Danny’s uninjured hand gently. “They’re already calling him a hero.”

Don smiled. “It’s about time someone other than us realized it.”

“Hey, how’s a guy supposed to sleep with you talking over him?”

“Welcome back,” Mac smiled. “You gave us quite the scare, Danny.”

“Had to protect the others,” Danny said. “They okay?”

“As good as can be expected,” Mac said. “Adam went home this morning.” He stood and dug something out of his pocket before perching carefully on the edge of the bed. “I was going to do this after shift with a nice romantic dinner but I don’t want to wait any longer. I’ve been giving a lot of thought to us and I know we can’t get married or let anyone know but I’m, well, I’m tired of watching women hit on you guys.”

“Mac, are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Don asked.

The older man opened his hand to reveal three rings; all gold, one yellow, one rose and one white. All with engraving around the inside. “I hope so,” he replied.


End file.
